The Descendants: Good Is The New Evil
by StoriesFxrYou
Summary: Follow a long with Mal, Jay, Evie, and Carlos as they try to live a normal life in Auradon while their villainous past still haunts them. Will they stay good or turn pure evil? Find out in The Descendants: Good Is The New Evil. [Mal/Ben] This story is the sequel to The Descendants: The Plan Actually Worked, please read that before reading this story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay so this is the sequel to The Descendants: The Plan Actually Worked. A little recap is that the four original kids that came over helped defeat Maleficent and save the day. They also stopped the wedding between Ben and Audry. The first story ended with Mal being stabbed by someone. Now onto the story._**

 ** _Ben_**

As soon as I saw Mal fall I ran after the person who stabbed her. I chased the person all the way outside and through a dark alley way. That's where I lost the person who did that to Mal. I was so scared I didn't want to go back in there so I sat on the ground in the alley and started to cry. It was my fault that she was laying on the floor bleeding out. If I didn't love her she wouldn't be this way right now. I just hope that they fix her.

 ** _Evie_**

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked the fairy godmother Jay picked Mal up off the ground.

"Well yes but we need the bleeding to stop." She said.

"How do we do that?" Carlos asked.

"Well first of all take her to the castles infirmary one of the nurses there will take it from there." Fairy Godmother responded. Jay quickly took off with Mal to the infirmary with Carlos.

"Evie have you seen Ben?" King Beast asked.

"No the last time I saw him was when he took off after the person who stabbed Mal." I responded to him.

"Oh well thank you anyway I'll have some of the guards go look for him."

"Evie?" A voice said and I turned around.

"Doug!" I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so glad your okay." He said.

"I just want this nightmare to end." I started to cry into his neck.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay." He kept repeating that over and over again.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes." He responded he then kissed me on my forehead. "Now let's go see what there doing with Mal."

"Okay." I said. Doug had been in this castle before so he knew where the infirmary was. We walked into to see Jay and Carlos sitting down while the nurse were doing something with Mal.

"What are they doing?" I said.

"They have to stop the bleeding and stitch her up." Jay said.

"Well will she be okay?" Doug asked.

"They don't know." Carlos responded. I could see the tears building up in his eyes.

"Any luck finding Ben?" Jay asked to stop the silence.

"No he took off after the person but he hasn't come back yet." I said. After about an hour one of the nurses came over to us.

"We're not sure if she will make it. She has lost a lot of blood. We will keep you updated but we're not sure." The nurse then went back over to where Mal was. I started to cry so hard they I put my face back into Dougs shirt.

 _ **Ben**_

I knew that my parents would send guards out looking for me so I kept to the shadows. I had to make it back to her dorm. She had a spell book and there could be a spell in there that will help.

 _ **Carlos**_

I never thought I would cry so much over one person but Mal is like a sister to me. And I can't lose my sister. All of four of us stood in silence everyone was afraid to say something. The silence was broken by the sound of the door busting in. It was Fairy Godmother with her wand.

"I got it I got a spell!" She yelled over to us. We all stood up shocked. Fairy godmother than stood over Mal and started to cast a spell. We all stared at Mal whose wound started to heal slowly but after fairy godmother read the spell Mal still didn't open her eyes.

 _ **Ben**_

I finally reached Evie and Mals dorm. When I went inside I found some one already there.

"Ben?" Said a voice before it turned around.

"Mal?" I said confusedly.

"Ben it really is you." She ran over to me and hugged me.

"How are you here?" I said before tears started to stream down my face.

"I'm not here." She said. "Ben I'm dead."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 ** _[Sorry that this chapter is a little short.] I want to thank everyone who has supported this series of stories so far. And I wanted to ask you guys if you had any ideas for this sequel to leave it in the review section. Thank you so much for all the support of wanting a sequel. I hope it lives up to the standards of the first story._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ben**_

"What? Your dead?" I took a seat on her perfectly made bed.

"Ben I haven't crossed over to the light yet you still have time to save me." Mal put her hands in mine.

"How? Tell me how and I'll do it, I just don't want to loose you." My eyes started to tear up.

"Remember where you took me for our first date?" She asked me.

"Yeah the enchanted lake why?"

"Well if you reached into the lake and get the rock you gave me and told me to make a wish and throw it back in. So since you haven't made a wish from that rock yet you can make one wish. But you have one hour before I cross over." Her eyes started to tear up just like mine. "Save me Ben." Those words pierced my hearts.

"Mal don't worry. I'll see you soon." I stood up and kissed her cheek and took off to the enchanted lake. On my way I set a timer for one hour.

 _ **Evie**_

"What do we do know?" I asked as we all looked over Mal.

"What do you mean?" Carlos said.

"Well let's see how do we explain to Ben that Mal is dead" I grew angry.

"Well we won't have to worry about that if he never shows up." Jay added.

"Patience children I'm working on a resurrection spell. It is to be said you can bring someone back before they have been dead for two hours." Fairy Godmother said as she flipped through spell books quickly.

"So here is the situation. We have a missing Prince, a dead ex-villain, and the kitchen is all out of cookies." Doug said.

"Okay well cross off not helping on our list of things not to do." Carlos said.

"Okay seriously we need to find Ben and locate a resurrection spell. Jay, you and Doug stay here and look through spell books while me and Carlos go look for Ben." I said.

 _ **Ben**_

I rode my bike all the way to the enchanted lake. I even rode it over the bridge. I needed to act quick my timer said fifteen minutes. I quickly took off my helmet and ran over to the lake looking for something shinny in the water. I saw it but it was in the deepest section of the lake. I took of my jacket and dived into the water. Being on the swimming team really helped as I had to come up for air and then swim back down multiple times. When I finally reached the rock I quickly got up onto where me and Mal had our first date. I read my watch it said one minute left on it.

"Okay so for my one wish, I wish that Mal comes back from being dead because I don't know what I would do without her." I quickly through the rock back into the water. I then checked my watch ten seconds remained before she went over to the light.

 _ **Jay**_

We kept looking through spell books after spell books until Fairy Godmother looked at her watch.

"It's too late." She said bowing her head. She was too ashamed to look at me or Doug.

"Wait look!" Doug pointed over to the machine as it started to beep again.

"How is that possible?" I asked before quickly moving over to where Mal laid.

"What's wrong with her?" Doug asked.

"Well it seems that she's in a coma since she lost all that blood." Fairy Godmother said.

"So she's still dead?" I asked confused.

"No she's not dead it just means that she has to snapped out of the coma before she can open her eyes again." Fairy Godmother replied. "I'll go get a nurse." She said before she left.

"What do we do now?" Doug asked me.

"I don't know but I'm going to text Evie and Carlos."

 _ **Ben**_

After I made my wish I quickly put on my helmet and go back on my bike and took off towards the castle. I had to find out if it worked or not. I was hoping it did but I wasn't sure if when I saw Mal that she was just a hallucination or if she was visiting me before she went into the light. I didn't even park my bike when I got to the castle. I just sprinted my way to the infirmary. I then quickly busted into the infirmary doors.

"Where is she?" I asked. They all quickly looked over shocked as I was soaking wet.

"Ben she's alive-" I cut him off.

"Well that great. Where is she?" I said once more.

"Ben she's in a coma." Carlos finished.

"What?" I ran over to her. I saw how she was alive but she couldn't open her eyes. "Will she be okay?" I looked back to them.

"We don't know." Evie finally said.

"No." I laid my head down on the bed and began to rock back and forth while holding on to her hand while also crying. "This is all my fault."

"Ben how is it your fault?" Jay asked.

"Well Mal visited me, I think and she said to grab some magic rock and make a wish and throw it back into the lake." I said while still having my head down.

"I still don't see how this is your fault." Evie said.

"I wished for her to be alive again and now she is but in a coma."

"Hey if you used magic maybe we can use magic to get her out of her coma." Evie said before she sat down beside me and gave me a hug.

"Maybe." I said. "Just maybe."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[Okay so I would love to see what you guys would like in the story. Please give me ideas because I don't want to make a story no one wants to read. If you would like me to put in something ether put it in the review section or pm me but tell me if you pmed me in the review section because I don't get emails when someone pms me.]**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so I know I'm not saying who stabbed Mal yet, well that will all become clear soon as the story progresses. I would also like to ask you guys if it's okay to add OCs. And if it's okay with you guys who would you like to see in the story. I got a great idea from another story I'm currently reading on fanfiction. They actually inspired me so that's why I'm asking about the whole OC thing. So if you have any villain kids that you would like to be in the story tell me there name and who there parent(s) are. Just a heads up I won't be able to update until I get some OCs because all the OCs I come up with everyone uses them. I also wanted to address that someone reviewed and said that could everyone hear when they were frozen at the end of the first story. And they could but they couldn't move their body. Hope that clears stuff up. Okay now onto the story.**_

 _ **Mal**_

I knew I was in a coma but I kept having nightmares and dreams about these kids that were familiar. I just kept seeing pure evilness and everything was destroyed. As much as I tried I couldn't wake up. It was like I was living in this nightmare.

 ** _Ben_**

"What do we do?" I said to Fairy Godmother who just got filled in on what happened.

"Well I can look over the book that has curses and resurrections in it." She replied.

"Wait a minute, you can resurrect someone in multiple ways?" Carlos asked.

"Of course this is the 21st century not the 18th." Fairy Godmother laughed and went to get the book she was talking about.

"So what do we do now?" I asked again.

"Well I'm not sure." Carlos replied to me.

"Why does everything seem so quiet?" Evie asked.

"Evie that doesn't make-" Jay stopped. "That really is strange there has to be something going on."

"Well you guys can go on a wild goose chase while I stay her with Mal." I pulled up a chair next to the bed she was laying on.

"Well you do that lover boy." Carlos said. We all gave him a look. That's what Maleficent called me.

"Too soon?"

"Yah I would say give it a year." I replied scarcasticly.

 _ **Mal**_

All I kept seeing was four shadows over and over again. I think they were people but I wasn't too sure. I then started to have a flashback to when I was six.

"But mommy I want to go outside and play." Little Mal said.

"When you finish practicing your spells you can." Maleficent said.

"But there is no magic here."

"Yes well you need spells memorized so when the time comes you won't need a spell book in your hands." Maleficent roared back to little Mal.

"Yes mommy."

"Now go to your room!" Maleficent pointed in the direction of her room. After Mal had entered her room there was a knock on her window.

"What are you doing her Carlos?"

"Well Jay and Evie sent me to come get you. We want to play hide and seek but we need another person." Little Carlos responded.

"Carlos I can't I'm grounded."

"But isn't part of disobeying being evil?"

"Good point let's go." Little Mal then climbed out of her window and went to play with her friends. When her mom found out she went out she went looking for her. She was madder than a hornet.

"Mal what are you doing outside I told you to study!" Her mom roared.

"But you said be evil and disobeying is evil mom." Little Mal responded.

"No disobeying gets you punished now come with me." Maleficent grabbed Mal by the wrist and started to drag her back to the castle.

"Mal don't go!" Evie yelled.

"I'm sorry guys I have to." Mal yelled back. One they both got back to the castle Maleficent smacked Mal in the face with her hand.

"What did I tell you about standing up to me!" She hit her again.

"You said not to." Tears started to create in her eyes.

"Now will you ever do it again?" Maleficent said right before she smacked her daughter even harder that time.

"No mom." Tears didn't even come out of Mals face as she was so used to it. Tears only ever formed in her eyes but they never went down her face.

"Now go study them spells." Maleficent roared.

 _ **Ben**_

I waited beside Mal for hours. All that happened was her temp went up and sometimes tears would stream down her face. I was starting to loose hope when Fairy Godmother busted into the doors.

"I got it Ben! I got it!" She rushed right over to me.

"What do you have to do?" I asked excitedly.

"I don't have to do anything. You do." She pointed at me.

"Well tell me and I will do it." I grew more excited.

"Well you have to kiss her. True loves kiss will break any magic coma." She replied.

"What if Mal doesn't think what's between us is true love?" I asked.

"Ben she thinks it is. Believe or not but you were the first person to ever love her not as a friend. She didn't even know what love was until she met you." Fairy Godmother just explained why Mal does what she does. Because she's in love.

"Okay I'll do it." I leaned up and looked at Mal. She looked so peaceful when she sleeps. I put my hands on her face and I kissed her lips. When I did I felt a spell break off from her body. I then let go and sat back down. As soon as I did her eyes opened.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[Okay so I would love to see what you guys would like in the story. Please give me ideas because I don't want to make a story no one wants to read. If you would like me to put in something ether put it in the review section or pm me but tell me if you pmed me in the review section because I don't get emails when someone pms me.]**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_So this is the chapter when OCs are put into it. I hope that's okay. I also want to give credit to the story The New Evil because it inspired me to put this part in the story. Let's just say Evil never rests. Okay now onto the story._**

 ** _Mal_**

I awoke to see Ben and everyone else leaning over me. There was a sharp pain in my head but I didn't let it bother me.

"Mal? Is it really you?" Ben said.

"Ben it's me." I quickly gave him a hug and then I went a down a line of hugging people.

"Finally our sisters back." Evie said.

"You didn't think I was going to go into the light without saying goodbye first now did you?" We both laughed and I gave Evie another hug. Just then someone came busting through the hospital doors.

"Ben, I told you there was something going-" Carlos looked over in shock. "Mal!" He ran over to me and hugged me. "I'm so glad your back." I could feel the tears streaming down his face.

"Carlos what did you find?" Ben as aid cutting the reunion short a little.

"Well do you have a big screen I can play this video on?" He asked.

"Yah follow me into the meeting room." We started to follow Ben when Evie mouthed the words "meeting room" in confusion. Once we got there we all took a seat around the table that could fit fifty people around it.

"Just put in that cd there." Ben said pointing to where Carlos should put it in at. We all then sat back and watched as the video started to play.

What Was On The CD

All we could see at first was four shadows like the thing I saw when I was in my coma. Then a face came up.

"Hello Originals, I'm sure you remember me but in case someone else is watching this my name is Finn son of Doctor Facilier." Soon more villains came up on the screen. Next there was Genny daughter of Galston. Then Octavia daughter of Ursula. Lastly there was Howey son of Captain Hook.

"Oh we're coming for you Originals." Said Octavia.

"Oh and Mal, I think we still have some unfinished business between us." Finn said right before they all started to laugh evilly.

Back to the present 

"Mal what is he talking about?" Ben asked me.

"It's nothing." I tried to change the subject.

"By nothing you mean something." Jay interrupted.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" I quickly ran out of the room to the throne room.

 _ **Ben**_

"Well before I go after Mal can someone tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Yah it was the end of 8th grade. It was the summer right before we came here for high school. Finn was the type of guy who always got what he wanted. And so all the girls at school where fallin' for him. So since he thought he was in control and had power he forced himself on Mal-" Carlos stopped for a second to catch his breath.

"It's okay Carlos I'll finish the story." Evie said. "So he tried forcing himself on her but Carlos and Jay got to him before he actually did something. All he managed to do was rip her shirt off. That's the day where we made a pact to always look out for each other." Evie wiped away a tear.

"I have to go find Mal." I said as I took off to find her. I realized she was in the throne room. That room brought back many memories. Some good but mostly bad ones.

"I'm guessing they told you." Mal said as she turned to face me.

"Mal it's okay. I now understand why you never liked it when I touched your hips or when I tried to kiss you." I responded.

"Ben I don't know if I'll ever get over that moment. It was two years ago!" I could see the tear starting to build up in her eyes.

"It's okay because I'll still love you." I gave her a hug when they was a loud boom noise coming from outside. All of a sudden Jay, Carlos, and Evie came into the throne room.

"They are here." Evie managed to get out.

"Great everything bad happens when my parents go away on a vacation." I said.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[Okay so I would love to see what you guys would like in the story. Please give me ideas because I don't want to make a story no one wants to read. If you would like me to put in something ether put it in the review section or pm me but tell me if you pmed me in the review section because I don't get emails when someone pms me.]**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Mal_**

"That came from outside." Carlos said. Just then Jane ran into the castle.

"Jane what's going on out there?" I asked.

"There are four kids out there in the courtyard and Audrys with them." Jane looked terrified.

"Ben stay in here with Jane we got this." Evie said as we all looked at each other.

"Let's do this!" I quickly gave Ben a kiss on the cheek and we took off out of the castle.

"Where are they?" Jay asked. We looked around to see people fleeing the area but no Finn or his possey.

"There!" Carlos pointed over to Audry where she was holding hands with Finn. We quickly ran down the steps.

"Why have you come here Finn?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Isn't it obvious?" He laughed evilly and then swiped his hand in my direction.

 _ **Carlos**_

When Finn swiped his hand at Mal she disappeared a long with blackness.

"What did you just do?" I asked as I stepped forward along with Jay and Evie.

"Oh don't worry she's just dropping in somewhere." Finn laughed again.

"I'm done talking." Jay said as he went to punch Finn in the face instead his fist when through him.

"What how did he-" I cut Evie off.

"It's a distraction we need to get to the castle!"

 _ **Mal**_

As soon as my vision became clear again I saw myself dropping from the sky. I busted right through the skylight that was in the throne room in the castle. I landed on my stomach when I busted right through the glass.

"Mal!" I heard Ben yelled. I then looked up and saw tentacles holding him in place. They were Octavia's tentacles.

"So nice of you to drop in Mal." Finn said. I notice he was sitting on the throne while Audry was sitting on the one next to him while Genny was standing behind Finns throne and Howey was holding Jane from going anywhere.

"Well you know I was always good at dropping things." I said. I kept looking at the ground. I was weak. The fall really took a lot out of me since I just came back from being dead.

"Well it's been what two years what a nice time to have a reunion." Genny said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh and Mal the killing thing was my idea I knew that Lover Boy over here would save you and you would be weak. That's why today was the best day to come here." Finn was explaining their whole plan to me.

"You know the part I liked the best." Audry said.

"All of it?" Howey said confused.

"No the part where I got to stab you Mal. And Ben would of caught up to me if it wasn't for my boyfriend here." Audry gave Finn a kiss. It made me want to barf.

"What can I say I'm evil." Finn was always a gloater. I started to stand up even though I was weak I needed to stand up. When I finally did Finn just pushed me back down with his magic.

"Mal I haven't finished talking to you yet." He then kicked me in the stomach and pushed me down the stairs.

"Mal!" Ben yelled. "You son of a-" one of Octavia's tentacles wrapped around Bens mouth.

"Finally he was getting very annoying." Finn said. "Now Mal tell me what I want to know and Lover Boy here won't get hurt."

"What do you want to know?" I looked up at him and saw the evil in his eyes. He was a monster.

"Where is Fairy Godmothers wand?" Finn bent down to where I was laying.

"I-I-I don't kn-ow-know!" I said.

"Wrong answer!" He smacked me across the face.

"I still don't know!" I yelled to him one more time.

"Wrong answer!" He then smacked me again harder then the last one.

"She's not going to crack." Audry said.

"What do you mean?" Finn turned around to Audry. That gave me a chance. I quickly grabbed his leg and pull him to the ground. I quickly stood up and walked over away from Finn.

"You little-" He then quickly got up. "You know for a weak person your very persistent." Finn reached out his hand and started to chock me from a distance. I tried gasping for air but his hold got tighter.

"Now Audry what are you talking about?" I was loosing air and all he cared about was being powerful.

"Well when Maleficent ruled she beat Mal for like an hour and she still didn't say anything." Finn then dropped me and let me go.

I started to loose consciousness but I knew I had to hold on for Bens sake. "Now Mal tell me where the wand is or I will stick a knife in your Lover Boy." For once in my life I wasn't lying.

"Please don't! I don't know where it is!" Finn only saw me as that girl on the Isle who lied and cheated in everything she did so of course she wouldn't believe me.

"Genny you know what to do."

"Yes Finn." Genny then pulled out a pocket knife and walked over to where Ben was. I could see how afraid he was when in looked into his eyes. Just then as Genny pulled back to stab Ben in the leg the doors opened.

"What now?" Finn turned to the door.

"Did you miss us?" Evie said as she walked into the castle with Carlos on her left and Jay on her right.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[Okay so I would love to see what you guys would like in the story. Please give me ideas because I don't want to make a story no one wants to read. If you would like me to put in something ether put it in the review section or pm me but tell me if you pmed me in the review section because I don't get emails when someone pms me.]**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Mal_**

"Well I can see that my distraction didn't work as well as I had planed." Finn said.

"Your still up to no good." Evie said as she crossed her arms.

"Ah Evie you still look like you did when we first met and that was two years ago." Finn laughed and everyone else laughed with him. Finn tilted his head and Howey and Genny stepped forward and walked down the steps.

"I got Genny." Evie said.

"I'll get Howey." Jay said. They both started to fight leaving Audrey, Finn, and Octavia left. Audrey came closer.

"I'll take Audrey you get Finn." Carlos said. I ran up to Finn.

"Mal you can't be serious. Your weak and I have your boyfriend, do you really want to do this?" He asked.

"Good always wins Finn."

"We'll see about that." Finn raised his hand towards me. His spell through me against the wall. I fell to the floor and tried to catch me breath.

"You know Mal you can get me stop, all you have to do is tell me where the wand is."

"I told you I don't know where it is!" I grew so angry that I stood up not feeling any pain and I raised my hand up to Finn and he stood their. I was chocking him. He tried to catch his breath but I kept the hold on him.

"Fall back!" He managed to say before he disappeared with a black shadow. Once everyone saw him disappear they did too. It was just Me, Ben, Evie, Jane, Jay, and Carlos left.

"Mal!" Ben ran over to me and hugged me so tightly.

"Ben are you hurt?" I asked as I checked his leg.

"No but you are." He refereed to the cut marks on me from falling through the skylight.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Mal!" I turned to see Evie coming towards me as Jay and Carlos were over talking to Jane.

"Mal I'm so-" I cut her off.

"Stop don't say what you were going to say I'm fine."

"Yah but Finn and his possey will be back and we need to be ready." Ben said.

"Can someone contact your parents and the Fairy Godmother I asked.

"Well my parents are due back tomorrow and maybe Jane can call her mother." Ben responded.

"Wait Ben you need to go check on everyone your the King!" Evie said as I realized that even though he didn't have his coronation he was still King while his parents were gone.

"Good idea thanks Evie." Ben gave me a kiss on the forehead and took off outside.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Evie nervously

"I don't know Mal, I don't know."

 _ **Audrey**_

We transported back to our hideout in the enchanted forest. Finn was so angry that we failed.

"What where's Lover Boy?" Finn said.

"I couldn't transport with him I was too weak." Octavia said.

"Too weak?" He said quietly. "Too weak!" He became way louder. "If you want to take over the world you can the too weak! Now we don't have any leverage and we don't know where the wand is." Finn was so mad he punched a hole right into the wall.

"It's okay Finn because you have me and I know all their weaknesses." I said to him. Soon I would be Queen and I didn't care who I was Queen for as long as I had power.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[Okay so I would love to see what you guys would like in the story. Please give me ideas because I don't want to make a story no one wants to read. If you would like me to put in something ether put it in the review section or pm me but tell me if you pmed me in the review section because I don't get emails when someone pms me.]**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so I've decided that you guys want to see more fight scenes so not this chapter but the chapter after this one there will be another battle scene. I'm going to try to make this story longer than the first one but I'm not sure if it will be that way. This story will at least go to Chapter 10. Okay now onto the story.**_

 _ **Ben**_

I paced back and forth in my room. My parents left for a week and something bad already happened and I'm not even King yet. My coronation was disrupted by Maleficent. I guess evil never rests. Fairy Godmother had already arrived but I waited for my mom and dad. Everyone was in the meeting room except me and Mal.

"Ben if you keep pacing your going to put a hole in the floor." Mal joked.

"Well then maybe I won't have to explain why people are hurt and why you have a fractured ankle." I pointed to her left foot.

"Look I'm only on crutches till the end of the week then my foot is healed." Mal said trying to stop me from worrying. There was a knock on the door. That knock meant that my parents were here.

"Well here goes nothing." Mal said with a fake smile.

 _ **Mal**_

Ben and I walked down to the meeting room. My arm went around his like any royal couple did. He helped me since I only grabbed one crutch. I would never admit this but I learned a lot coming to Auradon. When Ben and I walked in everyone stopped talking and looked over to us. We both put on a smile and walked up to our seats.

"Now Ben what is it that you needed us here for?" Queen Belle said.

"Well mother I believe you need to see this." Ben showed his parents and the fairy godmother the video they sent us about them coming.

"This is an outrage!" King Beast got angry.

"That's not the worst part this is." Ben then showed them what happened last night. Including the part where I fell through the skylight. I didn't know that they had cameras in the throne room.

"Mal sweety are you okay?" Queen Belle asked me.

"Yah a little bruised and my ankle is fractured but that's about it." I didn't want to tell them about how Finn forced himself on me so I hoped no one brought it up.

"So first they come into our home and then threaten the lives of everyone. I will not stand for this!" King Beast was so angry. I'd never seen him like this.

"Well do you know if any of them have any weaknesses?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"We don't know yet." Ben said.

"But they have Audrey on their side so she's probably told them all about Mal and Ben." Evie added.

"Do we know what they want?" King Beast asked.

"Yah they want the wand to take over and destroy the barrier." Carlos said.

"This isn't going to be easy, Finn has the strength of two people who can cast spells. His father and mother could cast spells." I said.

"That's why it was so easy for you Mal to get thrown around like a rag doll." Jay said. "No offense."

"So we have nothing." Jane said.

"That's not true." King Beast said. "I'd hate to say it but we need you guys to go into battle again."

"Adam! We can't send these kids to face those villains!" Queen Belle got angry now.

"No mom dads right. And I think I know when they will attack again." Ben was on to something.

"Well when will they?" I asked him.

"Saturday." He said waiting for everyone to catch on.

"Why Saturday?" Carlos asked.

"Because that's when Mal is healed Carlos keep up." Evie said.

"Ben that's genius! They probably know we know when there coming but that's what they want." I was finally putting the pieces together. Finn wanted me healthy for some reason.

"Wait now that I'm thinking why wait for Mal to be healthy?" Jay asked.

"Because Mals the only one who can bring them the wand." Ben said.

"But I don't know where it is." I said for like the hundredth time.

"Mal what you don't know is that we planted where the wand was in your mind then we buried it into your mind. Then we erased where we hid it in our minds." Fairy Godmother said.

"What? Why?"

"Mal you are very special. Your one of the most powerful magic casters I've ever seen." King Beast said.

"Plus we knew we could trust you and we thought it over and knew if someone told you to tell them where the wand is there would be no way they could get it out of you." Queen Belle added.

"So what do we do?" I asked.

 _ **Finn**_

"Uh boss?" Howey asked.

"Yes?"

"How are we suppose to tear them down when they know when we are coming?" Howey said.

"Well you see Mal doesn't know who she really is so she can't beat me. So when she shows us where the wand is we will kill her and that boyfriend of hers." I laughed evilly.

"That's a good plan." Howey responded. Howey wasn't the sharpest tool in the toolbox.

"And this time we won't fail." Octavia said.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[Okay so I would love to see what you guys would like in the story. Please give me ideas because I don't want to make a story no one wants to read. If you would like me to put in something ether put it in the review section or pm me but tell me if you pmed me in the review section because I don't get emails when someone pms me.]**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Okay well here is the next chapter and as I promised there will be a better fight scene. Okay now onto the story.**_

 ** _Ben_**

It was Friday and it was time for Mal to take off her brace and get rid of the crutches. I knew that tomorrow we had to fight like we had never fought before. And this time I was prepared. I had given Mal a small knife to put into her boot and I put a knife in my left pocket. Last time Octavia had her slimy tentacles on me and I smelled like fish until yesterday. Fish doesn't smell good in the sun.

 _ **Mal**_

The day finally had arrived and Fairy Godmother had taught me some new spells I planned to use on Finn especially. We all just sat around waiting for them to attack. We weren't sure where they were going to be or when they were coming. A slight sound would make me jump. Last time Finn beat me to a pulp but this time was going to be different.

"Well looks like you saw us coming." Finn said walking towards the thrones.

"Where's the rest of your group?" I asked.

"Oh well you see." He stopped talking when Octavia showed up near Evie. Then Howey showed up near Jay. Genny then showed up near Carlos.

"Let the games begin." Finn said as she smirked. I knew Ben wouldn't fight unless he needed to. His job was to get Queen Belle and King Beast and Jane and Fairy Godmother away from the fight. He was okay with that he just didn't want me to hurt myself. He quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek and looked down to my boot. I gave him a nod.

"Well looks like it's you against me again." He did that on purpose.

 _ **Jay**_

I had to fight Howey who had good reflexes since his father was Captain Hook.

"Long time no see." I said.

"How about long time just die already." He pulled out his sword and pointed at me. I swung back just in time or I wouldn't been dead. I quickly punched him in the face. Making him queasy for a minute. That gave me enough time to grab his shirt and push him against the wall.

 _ **Evie**_

I had Octavia and she wasn't going to be easy to beat. She quickly used her tentacles to her advantage. They started to come towards me. Good thing I was on the cheer team. I quickly did back flips and back over hand springs to miss Octavia. I then was backed into a wall. I was trapped. Octavia's tentacles started to wrap around me. I froze I didn't know what to do.

 _ **Carlos**_

They left me to fight a girl and Genny wasn't like a girl at Auradon Prep. She was a challenge.

"Afraid to hit a girl Carlos?" Genny came at me and I dodged her punch. But her other hand hit be in the stomach.

"Not anymore." I ran towards her punching her in the face. She quickly got out of my grip and she tripped me and I fell on my back.

"Check mate." He reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife and pointed it under my chin on my neck. I quickly thought of something. I pulled her arm and she fell to the ground ungripping the knife. I quickly grabbed it and pointed the knife to her neck just like she did to me.

 _ **Mal**_

I focused my mind on Finn blocking everyone else out. Fairy Godmother told me to focus on my target that I wanted to hit.

"You know if you just told me where the wand was I could order my people to stop and this could all come to an end." Finn said.

"We both know that that is not true." I responded.

"Well then bring it on Mal." Finn was ready for me and that scared me. I'm sure he didn't know that I knew about me being special. He raised his hand to try and chock me but I raised my hand and blocked it.

"The old hag told you didn't she." He said.

"Maybe or maybe I found out myself while I was in my coma." I said. I quickly moved my hand over to a wall where I through him on it just like he did to me.

"Oh giving up so soon Finn?" Finn looked up at me and spit some blood out onto the floor.

"That was just a warm up." He answered. "See you soon." He whistled and fled like he did before. Everyone disappeared except Howey and Genny.

"Why didn't you guys jump?" I asked as I looked over to see them still there.

"I can't jump." Genny said as Carlos kept pointing the knife at her neck.

"The metal keeps them from jumping." Ben had some guards come over and use metal cuffs for both of them.

"Here feel the material." Carlos threw me the knife. The knife felt like cold metal.

"That's right Carlos metal stops them from jumping." Fairy Godmother said as she and Ben and his parents came back into the throne room.

"Wait how did Howey not jump?" I asked Jay.

"My metal watch." He showed us.

"Where's Evie?" Ben asked.

"Oh no they have Evie." I said as I looked around worried.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[Okay so I would love to see what you guys would like in the story. Please give me ideas because I don't want to make a story no one wants to read. If you would like me to put in something ether put it in the review section or pm me but tell me if you pmed me in the review section because I don't get emails when someone pms me.]**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Just wanted to let you guys know this story will be over soon. I want to finish it before my classes start. Okay now onto the story.**_

 ** _Ben_**

Today was not a good today. We were under attack again and they took Evie. The only thing we had leverage was that we knew they couldn't jump if they had metal touching them. We needed to get metal bands to put on Octavia and Finns ankle.

"Mal it will be okay. Evie will be fine." I said as I gave Mal a hug.

"But they only took her because I was concentrating on Finn to hit him with my magic." She started to cry more.

"Mal you did what you were told to and guess what know we know his weakness."

"I guess your right Ben." Mal looked up at me. "Just promise me this will be all over soon."

"I promise." To tell the truth I didn't know what was going to happen or when it was but I knew I had to be strong for Mal. She knew disappointment but she wasn't going to know if from me.

"Ben can we speak to you?" King Beast said.

"Yah dad be right there." I hugged Mal and kissed her on her forehead and took off after my dad.

"Ben do you know what the next step is going to be?" King Beast asked me nervously.

"Dad when they send a video telling us where to meet them then we are going to put metal bands on their ankles. They won't be able to jump and then they will be put in prison. Then everyone who was evacuated can come back here to Auradon."

"Ben this is too risky." Queen Belle said.

"Just hear me out. If we do this then we will be able to take Finns magic and we can use it to seal the barrier for good." I know Mal and the others wouldn't like that but we had to do it.

"Fine." Queen Belle gave in.

"Just don't get killed son." King Beast taped me on the shoulder.

"I won't dad." I smiled realizing they trusted me a lot I couldn't let them down.

 _ **Mal**_

I was devastated when they took Evie but I had to keep practicing if I wanted to beat Finn at his own game. Everything to him was a game and he caused war when he took someone from my family. He was going to die. Just then Jay ran into the castle and ran up to Ben, Carlos, and I.

"They sent us a video already." Jay said out of breath.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know but it was back at mine and Carlos' dorm." He finally caught his breath.

"Well put it in." Carlos said.

 **The Video**

"Is this thing on?" Octavia asked.

"Yah just speak into it using the monitor." Audrey said as she was filing her nails.

"Oh okay thanks."

"Just talk Octavia." Finn said in the background.

"If you want to see Evie again then have the wand ready by Wednesday and we will meet in the court yard outside the castle." Octavia then shut off the camera.

 **Back To The Present**

"Well at least we know where to meet them." Carlos said.

"Yah but we need the wand." Jay said.

"No we don't I have an idea." I said.

"What do you have in mind Mal?" Ben asked.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **[Okay so I would love to see what you guys would like in the story. Please give me ideas because I don't want to make a story no one wants to read. If you would like me to put in something ether put it in the review section or pm me but tell me if you pmed me in the review section because I don't get emails when someone pms me.]**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Well here it is the final chapter of The Descendants: Good Is The New Evil. I don't know why it seems to be only ten chapters in my stories. I want to take story ideas from you guys. What type of Descendants story do you want to see next? Let me know. But anyways onto the story._**

 ** _Mal  
_**

The three days went by so slow. I felt so bad for Evie. But I had a plan and it wasn't full proof but it had to work. So the plan was me and Jay would have a metal band on us. I would put one on Finn while he put the other one on Octavia. Then they wouldn't be able to jump away like the last two times. That Wednesday morning we waited outside in the courtyard. Ben was holding a brief case that supposedly had the wand in it. But we never tracked down the wand because everyone thought that it would be best if it was kept hidden. I kept checking my watch like every ten seconds I was nervous. Very nervous.

"Well looks like you brought the whole clan." Finn said as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Where is Evie?" Finn the clapped his hands. Octavia then appeared with Evie by her side. Evie looked terrified and very dirty from the last time I saw her. I froze not knowing what to do next.

"Where is the wand?" Finn asked. I looked over at Ben. He gave me a look then dropped his eyes. I realized he was talking about the knife in my boot.

"I won't ask again, where is the wand?"

"Right here." I went into my boot. "Evie duck!" I yelled over to her. I pulled out the wand and when she ducked I threw the knife. I aimed for Octavia's neck but it landed in her shoulder. She let go of Evie and that gave enough time for Evie to run over to our side.

"I should've known you were going to cheat. Well that okay because I can take you all." Finn said. I nodded my head to Jay and he ran to Octavia and put the metal around her ankle. It was all up to me now.

"You know Mal we would be perfect together."

"Yah maybe if you didn't try to force yourself on me in the 8th grade." I never forget about that day.

"What can I say I was young and dumb."

"Well the only thing that changed was your a little older." He then threw me against a tree. Right before I hit the tree I casted one of the spells I learned so it wouldn't hurt as much. I looked over at Ben who stepped forward but Jay pulled him back. They knew this was my fight. I then got up.

"Is that your best?" I was trying to get him to break.

"Oh you haven't seen my best yet." Finn then had fire balls in his hands. He threw them at me one after another. I started to do front flips and hand stands that ended up being a front bridge to dodge the fire balls. Evie taught me that move.

"Your quick but can you stand this?" Finn made a gust of wind happen and before I could stop doing what I was doing the gust of wind knock me off balance and I fell on my back. I just laid there hoping he would come over to me.

"Wow the great Mal defeated by a little gust of wind." Finn then stood over me.

"Are you sure about that?" I quickly wrapped the metal around his ankle and he quickly backed away from me.

"What did you just do?" He asked me.

"Your not going to be able to jump now. So now I can enjoy this." I raised my hand to him and started to choke him. I could see the life leaving him. When I was sure he was about to die I raised him up and I let him go. He would be fine but he wouldn't be able to get up and move. I watched as guards took Octavia and Finn away.

"Mal that was amazing!" Ben hugged him.

"Evie!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

"Mal I'm fine don't worry." She said to me.

"Am I the only one who is confused?" Carlos asked.

"What do you mean?" Jay asked him.

"Where's Audrey?" Carlos asked.

 _ **3rd Person Point Of View**_

 ** _Back On The Isle:_**

"Everyone seems to be failing us!" The Evil Queen says.

"I'm so sorry I really tried this time." Audrey said.

"Well try harder we want those kids dead!" Cruella De Vil said.

"And we want freedom!" Jafar added.

"I understand." Audrey said.

"Villains I think it's time to go to Auardon ourselves and pay them a visit." The Evil Queen said as she bursted into an evil laugh. Cruella and Jafar quickly joined her.

"Long live evil!" The four of them said in unison.

 _ **The End...**_

 _ **[Okay so that was the end of the sequel to The a Descendants: The Plan Actually Worked. If you would like a sequel to this story/third story in The Descendants Series then write it in the review section. And what would you like to see in the next story if I made a sequel/third story. I know I said this above but what type of Descendants story would you like to see next. Leave what you would like to see in that story below in the review section and I'll make the story for you. I want to continue making descendants stories and I also want to make something you guys would like to read.]**_


End file.
